


The Hybrids Home

by Iamobsessedwithbooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamobsessedwithbooks/pseuds/Iamobsessedwithbooks
Summary: An alternate universe where the main gems on earth are all gem-human hybrids. Follows the basic plotline of Gem Glow, and may have more chapters later on. This fic does contain some OC's.Connie and Steven had just wanted some doughnuts and ice cream, but well, fate had other decisions for them. The Glow of a gem, and fighting a monster were definitely not on anyone's to do list.





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, it definitely was a beautiful day in beach city, a great time to get out and do something with friends or family. Like getting doughnuts and ice cream from The Big Doughnut. 

“What! No, they can’t be sold out! They are the best ice cream sandwiches out there!” Steven, a thirteen-year-old boy sunk against the glass of a small freezer, tears gathering in his eyes. I guess it’s a great time to just get doughnuts then. Connie, one of Steven’s friends rested her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small smile, “Cookie cats were pretty good, but I guess they aren’t competition with lion lickers... Even though lion lickers look bad, and aren’t made of real ice cream.” 

Connie spared a suspicious glance to the larger freezer of Lion Lickers, where one of the popsicles had drooping eyes. Steven sniffled and Connie gave his shoulder a pat. She left a moment later to see what kinds of drinks were held in the fridge. Sadie, the blonde worker, gave Steven a nearly pitiful look, “Hey, Steven, do you want to take the freezer with you? We have no use for it, now that they aren’t making them anymore.” 

Steven nodded against the glass of the freezer, and Connie set a couple of bottled juices on the counter. The two finished their purchases at the snack shop, then headed home, Steven hauling the small cat themed freezer on his back. The two climbed the stairs to the Temple House, Connie laughing at something Steven had said. As soon as they opened the door to the house, they both froze. Centipede-like creatures were everywhere, and both teenagers stepped away from the acid flung at them. When one of the critters jumped at Connie, a whip flew in, seemingly from out of nowhere, and poofed the creature before it could harm the girl. Connie looked at where the whip originated from, and sighed when she noticed Amy. Connie gave the elder teenage girl a nod, then proceeded to move closer to Steven. 

Amy quickly poofed any critters that got too close to Connie and Steven with her whip, and used a steak knife to get any in close range to her. It was a good thing that she was extremely good at dividing her attention, or something bad might’ve happened. Steven and Connie both had little combat skills and were untrained in the situation of acid flinging centipedes. Amy finished off the last of the creatures, wiping sweat from her forehead with her forearm. A simple glance around the living space had a frown upon her face. Connie and Steven walked up to Amy, both of their faces scrunched in worry. “What were those things? They didn’t have gems, and they definitely don’t belong to earth.” 

“There must be a mother nearby, we will have to look for her soon.” Amy ran her hand through her fluffy blond hair, pulling on knots as they went through the lengthy locks. Steven took a look around the room, most of the fridge having been melted and a lot of the floorboards having been melted through. He turned back to Amy, a question falling from his lips as soon as he met her eyes, “How are we going to fix the house?” 

“We will have to get Bismuth to fix everything, and Greg probably has a spare refrigerator somewhere in one of his many hoarding spaces. Anyway, where’d you get that mini freezer, Stevie?” Amy put down the steak knife that she still held, then brushed off her high waisted pants and leaned against the kitchen island. Steven looked back at the freezer, which he had left by the door. “Oh! Sadie let me take it, since Cookie Cats have stopped being made, and I was super sad.” 

“I see, well, since dinner was ruined, I guess we should just have pizza. Also, the fridge and freezer will need to be emptied, think you two can do that while make some phone calls?” Amy picked up the cordless house phone, thankful it wasn’t melted in the attack. Connie and Steven nodded, and opened the freezer. Both Gasped when a package fell from the frozen cavity. Steven was the one to first speak, “A Cookie Cat! They stopped making them, where’d you get them, Amy?” 

“I heard that they were going out of business, so when I was grocery shopping, I bought the rest that I could find. You can’t eat them all at once though.” Amy smiled when the two tweens smiled up at her. She rested against the island, tucking in her mostly buttoned up blouse, the tank top underneath covering the bottom of her gem. She laughed when Steven started to sing the Cookie Cat theme song. She and Connie applauded while Steven opened the package and took a bite out of the sugary dessert. 

When Steven’s gem started to glow, Amy’s smile grew, and Connie’s eyes widened. Connie pointed to Steven’s gem, notifying him of the glow, “Steven! Your gem!” 

The glow soon formed into a shiny pink shield. Amy leaned forward, “Dude, it’s a shield! Very useful.” 

“Ah, what am I supposed to do!” Steven stood awkwardly, panic spreading across his features. Connie also looked panicked, and Amy raised her hands in a calm down type of position. “Just stay calm kiddo, it’s different for everyone.” 

Even with Amy’s encouragement, and also her unsureness, the shield shot out into the house, breaking the television on the landing. The glow from Steven’s gem dimmed and Steven slouched when it disappeared. “Well, at least I know that I am able to summon a weapon, or well a shield.” 

“Yeah! You won the bet against Gracie too! You were the first to summon your weapon, and as far as we know, she hasn’t!” Connie smiled and held the straps of her overall skirt with excitement. Steven broke out into a smile and nodded at what Connie had said, responding with, “Yea, that’s true! Hey, Amy? Where is Gracie? And now that I think about it, where’s Peony?” 

“They’re at the park. Now, I know that was a very intense moment, but I do need you guys to clean out the freezer and fridge before everything melts or goes bad. I will be ordering a pizza and talking to Greg if you need me.” Amy shook the house phone, drawing the attention of the two, then walked a bit away, dialing the number for Fish Stew Pizza. 

Later that day, Steven and Connie were sitting together in the newly fixed living space. They weren’t doing much of anything, and both were silent, having tired themselves out playing games in the sand and trying to get a gem to glow. A rumble interrupted their silent time. Amy looked up from the kitchen counter, and Bismuth came in from outside, “So, the Mother returns, eh? Why don’t we go out and welcome her, whadda’ya say Aims?” 

Amy nodded with a stony face. Already pulling out her whip and choosing a knife from the kitchen. She looked over to Steven and Connie, both looking hopeful. Her expression softened, and amy gave them a soft smile, “Stay here guys. Okay? It may be dangerous.” 

The two deflated and Amy rushed outside. While both understood that they were still not quite trained enough, they still wanted to help. So, disobeying Amy’s orders, Steven rushed to the cookie cat freezer, which held all of the cookie cats. “I was eating one of these when I first summoned my shield, so I must have ice cream powered powers.” 

He rushed out before Connie could tell him that it probably wasn’t the best course of action. She sighed, and tugged on the collar of her sleeveless turtleneck top, and she grabbed a loose piece of piping. SHe ran out to join Steven, who was furiously eating Cookie Cats. Her eyes widened when she noticed what else was going on. “Steven look out!” 

He almost didn’t move on time, a glob of acid hitting the freezer instead of the boy. Both teens heard a cry from the other side of the giant centipede monster, and then they also heard the angry hissing of the giant monster. Steven took the frizzing freezer and swung it at the monster, all in a fit of panic. Connie had thrown her pipe at the monster, getting its attention. When the freezer shocked it, Bismuth and Amy were able to poof it, and then bubble the gem. Amy had a burn mark on her arm, having gotten nicked when Steven and Connie had joined in, suddenly taking her attention from the monster and resulted in the burn of her arm. She stared at the two, emotions flurrying through her mind all at once. She settled on gratefulness and decided to deal with the disobedience later. “Thanks, you two. You were both really helpful. You guys didn’t get hurt, right?” 

Steven knelt on the ground, having buried what remained of the freezer. “The only thing that hurts is my heart, and my tummy. I think I ate too many cookie cats.” 

“You are looking a little pale there, kid. I think it’s best to get it all out of your system.” Bismuth chimed in with one of her signature grins. Steven groaned in reply, and Amy winced. Connie scrunched her face in disgust, and stepped away from the boy. “Sorry, Steven, but I don’t think I want to see you vomit.” 

Connie left, and Amy looked at Steven. “I told you not to at them all at once. Think you can make it to the toilet?” 

In response, Steven lurched forward and Amy just patted his back. Bismuth left, and the only two left were Amy and Steven. Amy continued to pat Steven’s back, “Let it all out kiddo, let it out.” 

With a sigh, Amy was glad that it was nearing bedtime. Hoping her dreams weren’t filled with ice cream or vomit, Amy climbed into her bed. She turned off the light and hoped that the next day didn’t come too soon. 


	2. Lighting up the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes on an adventure through a storage unit to find the thing that his mother put away forever ago. Connie and Grace are there to help him out!
> 
> Based off of the second episode of Steven Universe, Laser Light Cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, throughout the story, I will have put both Grace and Gracie. Gracie is a nickname, but it is the most common way people say it. If that bothers you please tell me so I can fix it.

Ah, evening in Beach City. A beautiful time, with the sun setting and various boardwalk shops closing for the night. 

“You know you can order food off of the menu, right, Steven?” Connie looked over at Steven, who was eating the left-over bits of fries from a bag, which isn’t on the menu at the fry shop. 

“Yeah, but I like the bits and so does Gracie. Right, Gracie?” Steven held the bag to Gracie, who took a single fry bit. The dark-haired girl simply nodded, her hair bouncing with the movement. Connie looked at her, leaning forward to look past Steven. She noticed that Gracie looked anxious and distracted, and that she was looking off into the distant sky. Connie followed the direction of Gracie’s one uncovered eye, and found herself looking at what appeared to be a second sun. 

“That isn’t normal. Steven, Gracie, we need to get back to the beach house, as soon as possible.” Connie started to jog back to the beach house, Gracie following her quickly, and Steven going a little bit slower than both. The trio arrived at the house, where Amy was looking through a telescope. Bismuth was standing next to her with her arms crossed over her chest. When the three stopped beside Amy, she looked over at them with concern written on her face. “This isn’t good guys. According to Bismuth, this object that we see is called a red eye.” 

“Red eye! Everyone in Beach City will get infected!” Steven had dropped his empty bag of fry bits and pressed his hands against his head in worry. 

“That’s pink eye, Steven. This is obviously not an infection.” Gracie shook her head, and looked back up at the sky in worry. “How do we defeat it. It’ll crush everyone and everything in Beach City, but then it will be too late to defeat it.” 

“A light cannon would be able to defeat it from here. We just don’t know where it’s been put.” Bismuth held her chin in one of her hands. “Rose never said where she had put it.” 

“If it was something of Mom’s, Dad probably has it!” Steven pointed out excitedly. Amy looked over at him with a lopsided smile. She spoke with a sugary tone, “Steven, I'm glad you have so much faith in your father, and honestly, Greg can be helpful, but I think with something like this I have high doubts. You are more than welcome to go check with him though, it would be helpful to check all of our bases after all.” 

“Alright! Connie, Gracie? You two wanna come with me?” Steven spun to face his friends, Connie nodding, while Grace tapped her chin in thought. “So long as Miss Amy and Miss Bismuth have everything under control here.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, you can go. I'll call your cellphone if I need anything from you three. Bismuth and I are gonna shoot junk at this eye.” Amy had her arms crossed, absentmindedly waving her hand at the three preteens. Steven smiled and started to run towards the carwash. Connie and Gracie followed him, catching up easily. 

It wasn’t too long until they reached It’s A Wash, where Greg worked. His van was parked in the lot, but Greg himself was nowhere to be seen. Steven skipped to the van, knocking against the metal door with his fist. 

“Dad! Are you in there? We need to ask you something!” Steven shouted, then waited. There was no answer. Gracie tried, knocking her fist against the door of the van a little too harshly. The alarms of the vehicle blared, making all three outside the van jump in surprise. 

Greg stumbled out of the van, a waffle iron in his hand. “Who’s there! I’ve got... A waffle iron and I'm not afraid to use it!” 

“Dad! It's just me! And Connie, and Gracie! We need to ask you an important question.” Steven held his arms out in an exaggerated way, collecting all attention to him. 

“Oh, Steven. Is it something to do with the way the sky is turning red?” Greg put away the waffle iron, and took a quick glance to the sky. Steven, Gracie, and Connie nodded. Gracie stepped forward, setting her left hand on Steven’s shoulder, “Yes, sir, Mr. Greg. We need to know if you have Miss Rose’s light cannon. Or if you know where she put it.” 

“A light cannon? Well, maybe, but not in my van here. We will need to go somewhere else.” Greg, tapped his chin with his finger, and moved to get into the van. The trio joined him, and then without much of an explanation, they were driving away. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Universe? Where exactly are we going?” Connie leaned forward a bit, tilting her head curiously. Greg glanced at her, then back at the road, “Just my storage unit, I can’t fit everything in my van you know. We are just pulling up to it now.” 

The sight wasn’t something to really behold, just a bunch of storage units in rows. They were stopped in front of one in particular, which they assumed was Greg’s. Now, when he opened the unit, it was a whole different story. It was stacked high with stuff; nothing was organized and everything was random. Connie looked from the storage unit, to Greg, and back to the storage unit. “You really think the light cannon might be in there, Mr. Universe?” 

“It is in there.” Gracie spoke before Greg could, and was quite blunt. Steven stood with his hands on his hips, the expression on his face was one of thinking. “Someone needs to go in and try to find it.” 

“Someone could get lost in there, Steven. Is that really a good idea?” Connie was for sure worried, a thousand thoughts on how this wasn’t a good idea running through her mind. Gracie on the other hand, just looked around, and soon spotted a long rope. “We can tie this rope around Steven and tie the other end around the bumper of the van, then Steven won’t get lost.” 

There was a silent pause, then Steven agreed loudly. Connie was hesitant, and Greg simply agreed that it was a good idea. Steven soon had an end of the rope tied to his waist, and deemed himself ready to go into the storage area. Before he could, Gracie stopped him. She held up a pair of boots, “You should wear better shoes. Take my boots, it will protect your feet from various dangers.” 

Steven took the boots and quickly put them on, giving Grace his sandals. He wasted no time in diving into the storage room, moving through the junk like he was in a cave. He was glad for Grace’s boots, especially when he stepped on a picture frame and broke the glass. “I stepped on a picture of you and Mom, sorry Dad!” 

“It’s no problem, we can get a new frame, after all if every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs!” Greg assured Steven, who had started on his journey again. 

After a few misleads, Steven was almost ready to give up. “I don’t think it’s here. Are you sure that it is Gracie?” 

“Yea. I saw it. It should be large, pink and has rose designs on the side. It might also be glowing, but I'm not too sure on that part.” Steven continued forward, soon attracted by a pink glow, very similar to what Gracie had just told him. He got closer, and gasped in amazement. “Guys! I found it!” 

With some discussion, they decided to tie the rope around it and pull it out with the van. Of course, Steven left first, then they pulled it out. Currently they stood around the giant pink machine. “So, how do we get it back to the beach?” 

Grace shrugged at Connie’s question, and Steven and his father were quiet. them when a small red wagon bumped into Steven’s leg. THe four shrugged at the idea and ended up dragging the light cannon from the back of the van, the wagon sending sparks against the ground. The ride back to the beach was mostly quiet, except for when Steven turned on one of Greg’s CDs and sang along. Grace and Connie kind of hummed along, but were otherwise quiet. The sky was growing brighter red by the second. 

When the four exited the van, Amy rushed over and gave the three kids a hug. She then looked over to the light cannon, and twisted her fingers together nervously. “We should get this into position quickly, I don’t think there is much time!” 

Bismuth and Greg lifted the cannon away from the van, and set it up so that it faced the red eye. They waited a second to see if it would automatically do anything, but it didn’t. Amy tugged on her hair, the blond of the locks looking more fire engine red in the light. Grace tried poking the light cannon, but it still didn’t do anything. Even if Steven jumped onto it, it didn’t do anything. Amy looked at the sky near tears, “Well, looks like this might be the end.” 

“It’s okay Amy, it’s like dad always says, if every porkchop was perfect we wouldn’t have hot dogs.” Steven hugged Amy, and after her spoke the last few words, the light cannon started to glow. Everyone looked at it in shock, but soon jumped to action when the barrel fell forward, hitting the ground. Steven, Amy and bismuth held it in place, with Connie and Gracie standing on either side. 

The light cannon shot off a beam of light. A figure somewhat discernable from the light, and when it hit the red eye it exploded, and the light almost looked like a rose blooming. When the cannon was finished it shut itself down and the sky thankfully turned back to its purple-blue glory. Everyone stood in silence for a full second, then the tide came crashing in. They hadn’t realized that the water had been receding while the red eye was getting closer. 

The water receded back again, this time taking Greg’s van with it. Greg ran after the vehicle, fearful worry riddling his face, “My van!” 

“Don’t worry Dad! If every porkchop were perfect we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” 

“I live in there!” With Greg’s cry of distress, Steven ran after the van with him, Amy and the other girls watching with amusement. Thankfully bismuth was able to get the van out of the water, and then everyone was hustled to bed, as it was nearing midnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! I hope this was as good as the first, even if it was a little bit on the shorter side. If you have any questions or comments feel free to comment them below! If you don't that's good too, do whatever makes you comfortable.


	3. A Backpack of Wonders and Useful Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the sea spire inspires the team to use their problem solving skills, while also letting them bond as a family.

It sure is a sunny summer day in beach city. A perfect day to go outside. 

“Ah, the lovely indoors! Good to be back.” Or maybe a perfect day to stay indoors. 

“Peony, welcome back. How was the camping trip?” Gracie sat at the kitchen counter, a mug in her hand. Peony skipped into the room, dropping her bag on the ground. She climbed up onto the stool beside Gracie, and sighed dramatically, “It was campy.” 

“Oh. Did something happen?” Gracie took a sip of her drink, glancing at Peony. 

“Well, for starters, it rained almost the entire time! Then, Dad lost our luggage, and we had like nothing to wear. It was super boring. On the way home we ran out of gas in the car, and got a flat tire. I don’t like fishing, and I didn’t have any of my books! I wasn’t able to bring any of them with me, and I couldn’t find anything else to bring. On the upside I got a cool new backpack to make up for my lost one. This one looks like a cheeseburger.” As Peony was talking, she used large, exaggerated hand gestures. She had motioned to the bag sitting on the ground. She got up and lifted the bag, showing it off. The bag itself was almost half the size of the ten-year-old, and looked exactly like a cheeseburger. Grace smiled lightly and chuckled. 

“Ah, I see. Looks like your bag went through a bit of a crisis, huh? It’s got mud stains all over the bottom of it.” When Gracie pointed it out, Peony looked at the bottom of the bag, which was in fact stained with mud. It resembled the young girl’s boots and overalls, which also had a few mud stains. Peony simply nodded, and before she could respond, the warp pad chimed, and lit up. Amy and Steven walked off the warp pad, a few objects in hand. Amy held a statue of a woman, while Steven had feathers in his hair and a giant egg resting in his arms. 

“Steven, I told you that we have no room for that in the house.” Amy gave Steven a stern glance. Steven just gave her his brightest smile and pleading eyes. 

“You could just keep it in your mom’s room. She probably has a fridge or two in there, right?” Steven put the egg down gently, holding his hands together in front of his chest. Amy gave him a stern look, but sighed and shook her head. “I can see what I can do.” 

With that Steven cheered, and then noticed Peony and Grace. He smiled wide, and it only became wider when her saw the bag in Peony’s hands. “Omygosh! Is that a novelty cheeseburger backpack!” 

“Uh-huh. It’s a little dirty, but it’s still fairly new.” Peony and Steven talked about the bag while Amy and Gracie just looked at each other in amusement. After a moment of the two geeking out over food themed bags, Amy cleared her throat, “We need to hurry on out, you three. There is a water tower spire building that needs to be fixed. Bismuth cannot join us, but from the various notes that Miss Pearl left behind, we fix it using this statue lady. If you are coming, then we should hurry.” 

Gracie stood from her spot at the counter, put her mug into the sink and stood on the warp pad. Amy joined her, while Steven and Peony ran around gathering things they might need for this mission. Grace looked over at Amy, a frown on her face. “Miss Amy, do you really think that this mission is safe enough for them?” 

“They need the experience. If they weren’t invited then you wouldn’t be either. Steven is a year older than you, you know.” Amy simply patted Gracie’s head, and turned back to the two that were still packing things into Peony’s bag. “Hurry it up you two, we haven’t got all day.” 

Steven and Peony hurried onto the warp pad, the bag taking up more room than people. Gracie poked the over-stuffed bag, commenting, “Did you two pack the whole loft?” 

The warp pad activated, all four of them fitting inside the stream easily. As they were going through the stream, Steven and Peony started to float around. Amy held Peony’s hand, and grabbed the front of Steven’s shirt when he started to float outside the warp stream. Her expression was calm, albeit a little bit annoyed too. 

When they arrived at the sea spire, everyone was speechless. Amy had pulled out a few sheets of paper, humming to herself as she checked them over. She looked up and stepped off the warp pad, gesturing for the others to follow her. “Be careful. It’s falling apart and hasn’t been tended to for at least a hundred years. Stay away from the edges until we have a plan.” 

AS the four of them walked closer to the spire, they saw pieces falling from the building, and even rock from the edge of the land they were on was falling into the water below. When Amy stopped, Steven bumped into Gracie, and Peony bumped into him. Amy turned to Peony, holding out the lady statue. “Could you put this in your backpack, I forgot I was holding it.” 

Peony took the statue and put it into one of the empty pockets, giving a thumbs up when she was finished. Amy smiled and they moved forward once again. They didn’t do much interacting until they were close to the spire, the last little bit of land jutting out in front of them. “We need a way across.” 

“Can’t we jump, it doesn’t look very far to me.” Steven titled his head, squinting at the gap in front of them. Gracie and Amy shook their heads, Gracie picking up a stray rock. 

“No, there is some form of vortex pulling everything down.” To confirm this statement Gracie threw her rock as far as she could. It would have made it across, if it hadn’t been pulled down by an unseen force. It was silent after that, everyone trying to come up with a solution. 

“Maybe you should do something like that movie. With the ropes I mean.” Peony was the first to speak up, and Amy nodded along with what she was saying. 

“I know what you're talking about. Let’s see if it’ll work.” Amy summoned her whip, and was able to catch onto a broken part of the wall over an opening. She tugged on the end of the whip, and was glad it held. She paused with a thought running through her mind, “How are all of us going to get across. I think the only way to do it would to do it one by one.” 

Steven, Gracie, and Peony looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to Amy. Gracie stepped forward, pulling on a pair of gloves. “I’ll be the test subject for this, Miss Amy.” 

Grace took the end from Amy and held it tight. Gracie took a deep breath and stepped back in preparation. In a blink of an eye she was off flying through the air, the vortex sucking her down. She was fortunate enough to be able to get her footing right, and start running up the side, using the momentum to land in the opening. She was glad that she decided to wear shorts under her skirt today. Gracie fixed up her bangs, her right eye covered once again, and turned to where Amy and the others were standing. As she waved to them, the whip disappeared. Gracie stepped back, and waited as the other three did the same thing she did. 

Once everyone was across, and Peony had her sunhat sitting firmly on her head, they continued on up the stairs. Steven was idly singing a song he was making up as they walked, and Amy hummed along to the established tune. They stopped humming when they got to the next floor, which was covered in crystalline shrimp-like creatures. 

“So, anyone got any plans. I don’t think Miss Pearl left instructions or notes on these creatures.” Amy held her notes in her hand, looking over them. Gracie stepped away from the critters, as they looked too much like insects. Steven and Peony had similar looks on their faces, fingers framing the chin in a thinker’s pose, and noses scrunched in concentration. Steven brightened with an idea, snapping his fingers to gather attention onto himself. “Hey Peony, we packed some sandwiches and bagels, right?” 

“Yea. Do you want ‘em?” Peony dug out the food when Steven nodded, and handed the packages to him. Steven unwrapped the packages, and threw the food out to one side of the room. All the creatures followed the food, clearing the pathway for the four of them to pass. Amy ruffled steven’s head as she passed him, and patted the top of Peony’s head, the hay-like material feeling rough under her hand. Grace gave Steven a fist bump, and patted Peony’s back. 

“Good job, you two. There’s more to pass though.” Amy spoke back to them, already moving up the stairs. Steven, Peony and Grace all followed her. Their next obstacle came in the form of a large river, and before anyone could say anything, Steven and Peony had pulled out a blow-up raft. Amy stepped back and motioned for them to try it, no words necessary in their interaction. The raft was only swept away by the river, making both Steven and Peony disappointed. While that had been going on, Gracie had noticed a column that was about to fall over. It was the perfect length to get across the river. 

“While that was a good idea, I think this will work out better.” Grace drew the attention to herself, then with the power of sheer willpower and all her weight, she pushed over the column. To be fair it was a fairly loose column, as Gracie didn’t have much mass. Grace looked back at Amy, Steven and Peony, then started across the river. 

“Woah, that was so cool! How did you think of doing that!?” Steven followed behind Gracie, talking excitedly and asking her a lot of questions. Peony followed behind them, her hat flopping as she ran to catch up. Amy walked leisurely behind them, proud that the three weren’t giving up easily. 

The quartet soon arrived at the top of the tower, the moon shining through the darkness of the night. Amy gave everyone time to gawk at the sights, then walked toward the pedestal in the center of the roof. Steven, Peony, and Grace all followed her, crowding around as Amy read over the notes she had once again pulled out of seemingly nowhere. 

“We need the statuette. Peony, could I have it?” Amy looked down at the younger girl, who opened one of the pockets on her bag. Peony opened all the pockets of her bag before she realized that there was a hole in the bottom of one of the pockets, just large enough for the statuette to fall out of. Peony looked up at Amy, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry, I forgot this pocket had a hole in it. The statue lady must have fallen out earlier.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. We all make mistakes. Sadly, I don’t think we will make it back to the warp pad in time for this place to crumble.” Amy knelt down to talk to Peony, looking up at the moon, then around the spire. It was almost time for the spire to fall apart completely, and Amy wasn’t sure on how they would get home. 

“I have our life jackets. I figured that since we were going to a sea spire, we might need them.” Peony held out the life jackets, and everyone took theirs. They had just finished strapping them on when the spire shook and started to crumble, the sea around the spire crashing down. 

The four popped up out of the water, life jackets doing their job, and keeping them afloat. Amy had taken the cheeseburger backpack, fearing that it would have weighed down Peony too much. After a second, the raft from before popped up, bobbing in front of them. Amy started chuckling, and soon started laughing. She held onto the edge of the raft, making sure it wouldn’t go too far while she had her fit of laughter. 

“Okay, okay. Everyone onto the raft. We are going to have to paddle our way home. Hope you brought the oars for the raft Peony.” Amy finished laughing and motioned towards the boat. She helped Peony into the boat after Steven and Gracie were already on, then climbed up herself. She ruffled through the drenched bag that had been over her shoulder, found the oars, then started to row them towards the shore. 

“It’s a good thing we left our phones at home, or we would have needed to get new ones. Especially since your dad refuses to buys us new ones anymore, Amy.” Steven turned to face Amy, smiling. Amy gave him a lopsided smile and nodded her head. Peony yawned, and leaned into Amy’s side. Amy looked around at the kids in the boat, Steven ruffling through the back pack, and Gracie laying against the side of the raft, humming to herself softly, and letting her fingers run through the water as they slowly went home. 

The sun was rising when they finally got back to shore, fortunately the four were near the beach house, just needing to walk a little bit to get to the house itself. Amy yawned as she dragged the raft behind her, Steven stumbling along beside her, and Gracie carrying the still sleeping Peony. Amy paused as they got closer to the beach house, groaning when she saw the truck parked beside the stairs. 

Amy dropped the raft on the porch, right beside the table and chairs. She then opened the door, letting Steven and Gracie enter before her. Amy put down the bag, shedding her life jacket and pulling off her shoes, the white boots soaked through with green-ish water. She turned to Gracie, taking Peony, and helping to remove the ten-year-old's life jacket and rain boots. 

“Alright, get to bed you two. Gracie, could you put Peony to bed for me? I have something else to deal with currently.” Amy handed Peony back to Gracie, and patted Steven’s head. Steven hugged her, rubbing his head into her stomach. The two tweens sluggishly made their way to their rooms. Amy on the other hand turned to face the kitchenette. A frown on her face as she greeted the person sitting at the kitchen counter. 

“Mister Don. What brings you around here?” Amy crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight from foot to foot. The man in front of her had his hands folded on the counter, his posture more business casual than Amy.

"Well, Miss Morro, I am here on official mayoral business. As per your agreement with Mayor Dewey, you are required to help him in his office for at least two days a week." Mr. Don replied to Amy's question, his expression set at a stern point.

"Yes, I remember the agreement." She shifted again, an expression of annoyance appearing on her face.

"You have missed the past three weeks, Miss Morro. As a remedy for that, Mayor Dewey asks that you come in for the next two weeks to make up for it. Starting tomorrow." Mr. Don held out a piece of paper, which Amy took. She read over the notice and sighed.

"I see. I'm sorry that I missed those days. I will come in like you have asked. If that is all, and I don't mean to be rude, you can leave." Amy looked back at Mr. Don, a tired expression having taken place of the annoyed one. Mr. Don nodded, and stood from his spot. He gave her a handshake, and left the house. Amy didn't relax until she heard the truck start then drive off. Once she was certain he was gone, she yawned and put the paper down on the counter. With a stretch, Amy decided to leave the worrying for later, after she had a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new character is introduced. I won't always post chapters so close together, the schedule will be pretty random. Again, comment if you'd like, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Suggestions on how to make it better, or on what you'd like to see added in the future is also appreciated.
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this far, thank you. I hope you enjoyed this disaster, and if you have any constructive criticism, then please leave a comment. I have a little trouble writing pre-existing characters, so I know this was a little chaotic. I will write more, if not for you then for me.
> 
> Please comment if you want. if you have any suggestions or questions I would enjoy reading them.
> 
> Thank you so very much!


End file.
